gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Jeremiah Garland Wiki Memorial
Why am i making this? One of our most beloved members, Jeremiah Garland, has officially passed from the game. Jeremiah talked with Sven Daggersteel on about 11/16/44, and then afterwards, Jeremiah deleted his pirate. Add more that describe him: Gallery of Jeremiah RIP Jerryreal.jpg Please Add any Screens of Jeremiah you have. Last Messages Please Write a Message about Jeremiah in the space Provided ( No Sigs ) *Captain Josh - Jeremiah, you were not my in-game son, you were my brother. You helped me till the end. And I am grateful of this. I'm really gonna miss you. And I'll never forget you. *Maxamillion - Jeremiah, there has been great leaders in the past I have served or led, and you really brought the peace I thought you would bring to the EITC, the EITC have tears in our hearts that will always remember you. Farewell Friend, and I will always pray for your family, and your soul. *Jack Rogers (Edward Daggerhawk) - Jeremiah, well I guess this is goodbye forever my friend. You were always on my side, to stand up against Francis, To stand up to myself, and for being the BEST Royal Advisor to me. You have brought tears inside me. All of us will remember you as one of the best and nicest EITC Lords ever. May the way of your life prosper. Well, I guess this is goodbye, forever. I will never forget about you. Good luck. - cries - *Boogiemango - Jeremiah, you were always there when others needed you. We need you now. You were a great leader and a better friend. May you live long and prosper. *Sven Daggersteel- Jeremiah, you have been the best friend/father I have ever had. I need you. Josh needs you. :(. You have been the spark that kept me in the EITC. *Bobby Moon- Jeremiah was a bullfrog. He was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said, but we always had a mighty fine time. *Andrew Mallace - You were my friend, my running mate, my superior, and my immovable friend. Together, you and I were unstoppable. Yes, you are gone, and while I was you created an immaculate family, but in your heart, know that you truly were the best. Although you are gone, I think this quote will one day remind you ~"Help will always be offered at Hogwarts... for those who ask." *Jason Shiprat - You were a great man and one of the best people to be around, you will never be forgotten. *Caddius Bane - Jeremiah... I'll dearly miss all the times, laughs, and cups of tea we had together... You were one of my best and closest friends... May the wind always favor you and may your cannons fire true. I salute you Lord Jeremiah Garland, your name shall never be forgotten! P.S. The Stone Has Been Removed. *Johnathan Goldtimbers - Strange how all good men die.... Young....... You served the Company and the Crown of Empire with the most prestigious Respect and Loyalty..... Until the end..... Not even death will harm your Legacy...... This is why I award you.... Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO